Utilizador:Caio wgm
(UTC); , de de artigos · Minhas contribuições · Minha Sign Caio_wgm (Operador do sistema) COLABORADOR BRASILEIRO DA LOSTPEDIA * Meu nome é Caio Werner Grossl de Mello, adoro ficar traduzindo as páginas do lostpedia, passo as tardes traduzindo. Gosto de inglês e ganho experiência com isso. Além de eu ser fã fanático por Lost. Contribuições * Traduzi uma grande parte, quase tudo e/ou tudo de alguns personagens como: ** Sun Kwon ** Michael Dawson ** Libby ** Juliet ** Ben ** Aaron Littleton ** Ethan Rom ** Paulo ** Nikki * Traduzi por inteiro a biografia de alguns atores: ** Yoon-jin Kim ** Cynthia Watros ** Maggie Grace ** Matthew Fox ** Emilie de Ravin ** Ian Somerhalder ** Elizabeth Mitchell ** Kiele Sanchez ** L. Scott Caldwell ** Madison * Traduzi por inteiro o sumário da: 2ª Temporada. * Traduzi por inteiro os artigos: ** "O Tubarão", "Urso Polar", "Drive Shaft", "15", "23", "42", "815", "Barba falsa", "Lista do Elenco", "Datas de Aniversário do Elenco", "Biscoito de Peixe", "Personagens", "Referências à Obras Literárias", "Popo", "Balsas" e "Garrafa de Mensagens". * Traduzi por inteiro os locais: ** "A Horta", "A Vila", "A Pedreira", "Tenda de Meditação", "Caverna dos Ursos", "Vila Falsa", "Aeroporto de Sydney", "Hospital São Sebastião", "Instituto de Saúde Mental Santa Rosa", "Estados Unidos", "Coréia do Sul", "Iraque", "Nigéria", "Reino Unido" e "Austrália". * Traduzi por inteiro as Entidades: ** "Companhia de Caixas", "Agência Matrimonial Carlyle", "Motel Flightline", "Editora Hyperion", "Welcome Home", "Departamento de Polícia de LA", "CIA", "Hospital St. Francis", "Universidade de Michigan", "Agência de Viagens Melbourne Walkabout", "Mega Loteria Jackpot", "Motel Corn Cob", "Imobiliária LA Team", "Fraldas Butties" e "Cafeteria Dina's". * Traduzi por inteiro os capítulos: ** Da 1ª Temporada: "The Moth", "Confidence Man", "Solitary", "Hearts and Minds", "Special", "Outlaws", "The Greater Good" e "Exodus: Parte 1". Da 2ª Temporada: "Man of Science, Man of Faith", "Adrift", "...And Found", "Abandoned", "The Other 48 Days", "What Kate Did", "The Hunting Party", "Fire ± Water", "The Long Con", "Maternity Leave", "The Whole Truth", "Lockdown", "Dave", "S.O.S." e "Two for the Road". Da 3ª Temporada: "A Tale of Two Cities", "The Glass Ballerina" e "Further Instructions". * Traduzi por inteiro alguns personagens de flashbacks: ** Dos flashbacks de Hurley: *** Leonard Simms, Starla, Johnny, Tito, Lisa Reyes, Martha Toomey, Idoso de Carrinho e o Balconista Paquistanês. ** Dos flashbacks de Ana-Lucia: *** Teresa Cortez, Jason Elder e Lindsey. ** Dos flashbacks de Desmond: *** Penelope Widmore. ** Dos flashbacks de Sun e Jin: *** Sra. Paik, Tai Soo, homem de Camisa Havaiana, Jae Lee, Sr. Kim e Sr. Kwon. ** Dos flashbacks de Shannon e Boone: *** Sabrina Carlyle, Sophie, Nora e Philippe. ** Dos flashbacks de Locke: *** Francine, Jimmy Bane, Padre Chuck e Randy Burgess. ** Dos flashbacks de Sawyer: *** Mary Jo, Jessica, Gordy, Frank Duckett, Hibbs, Diretor Harris e Agente Freedman. ** Dos flashbacks de Jack: *** Christian Shephard, Margo Shephard, Gabriela Busoni e Marc Silverman . ** Dos flashbacks de Mr. Eko: *** Monsenhor de Eko, Joyce Malkin, Goldie e Olu. ** Dos flashbacks de Michael: *** Susan Lloyd e Enfermeira. ** Dos flashbacks de Kate: *** Wayne. ** Dos flashbacks de Charlie: *** Karen Pace, Tommy, Lucy Heatherton, Sr. Pace, Francis Heatherton, Megan Pace (mãe) e Megan Pace (criança). ** Dos flashbacks de Claire: *** Rachel (Amiga de Claire) e Richard Malkin. ** Dos flashbacks de Sayid: *** Robbie Hewitt, Omar, Essam Tasir e Tariq. ** Dos flashbacks de Rose e Bernard: *** Isaac de Uluru. ** Dos flashbacks dos Outros: *** Adam (Outro) e Amelia. C